Silver Fire and Wings
by The Blood Runs
Summary: A new girl comes to the Institute. She befriends Rogue and helps her out with the no touching thing, which helps her with her lovelife. But she, too, has issues. Chap 6 up!
1. Meeting

Hey, this my first fanfic, so don't hurt me, kay?  
  
Hummingbird  
  
"Everyone, we have a new student. Meet Sylvia Hawthorn." Professor X announced. A girl walked out in front of the wheelchair. She was pretty, in an off the wall kind of way. She had a delicately sculpted face in which a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes resided, along with high eyebrows. She was slim and rather tall. She had on a jersey shirt with "Shut Up" printed on it and a baggy pair of jeans, The most extraordinary thing about her was her hair. It was cut in front so rogue-like bangs framed her face. One of the bangs was died blood red, the other was dyed deep purple, and a wisp that kept falling into her face was dyed black. The rest fell to her knees in a waterfall of pure silver. She gave everyone a frosty smile and walked over to the bookcase, where she grabbed a book and burrowed into a chair. Kurt, ever the greeter, turned his holowatch on and bamfed over to wear she was.   
  
"Hi, I'm Kurt. Velcome to-" "Leave meh alone." she said in a cold tone, cutting him off. He blinked and bamfed away.   
  
"Gee, I vas just trying to be nice." he muttered.   
  
The next day was fall's first day of school. Things were, to say the least, hectic. Scott and Jean were trying to get everyone to school on time, while trying to get to Bayville University on time themselves.   
  
Jean called up the stairs, "Sylvia, come on or you'll miss your ride."   
  
A quiet, yet commanding voice called back,"Ah've got ma own ride. Ya'll go on. Ah'll catch up." So everyone piled into Scott's car and Jean's new SUV. They all got to school on time. A few minutes after they arrived at the school there was a commotion down the hall. The X-teens looked and saw Sylvia walking down the hall with a strong, forceful stride. She had on a black shirt with red streaks on it and ripped black pants. A long black trenchcoat, similiar in style to Remy's, billowed out behind her and combat boots made her forceful steps sound very loud. She stopped in front of Rogue.   
  
"Could ya tall meh whar locka 724 is?" Rogue pointed down the hall and Sylvia strode down the hall once more, stopping in front of a locker. The X-teens exchanged glances and said simultaenously,  
  
"Uh-oh."   
  
Kitty said," That's the locker next to his locker."  
  
Who's he? Can you guess her powers? Oh, I forgot to mention, she's from WV, so she has bit of a southern accent. It's not much, but it's all I've got so far, okay? Please tell me if it sucks! Please tell me if dosen't suck! Danke schon! 


	2. Speed Demons and Goths: Don't Mix!

Thanks for all the reviews! 2 flames out of 7 reviews isn't bad. Here's the next chap!  
  
Tailfeather: You have dual personalities or something? You should be in a movie! Here's a cookie since you gave me a happy review!  
  
PF422, YWF, P90, Jazzeh: Thanks! You guys are awesome! Concentrated sugar for you for the reviews! Chapter 2  
  
Speed Demons and Goths - Not a Good Mix!  
  
Just then a voice came down the hall. "So I ran into the lake and saved her!" a boy by the name of Pietro Maximoff boasted.  
  
"Oh, Petey Pie, you're so brave!" a girl hanging on his arm cooed.  
  
"I know!" the arrogant young speed demon replied.  
  
"I have to go to class now, Petey. See you later!" the pretty blonde said running off towards English, waving back at the white-haired boy.  
  
He waved back and sauntered over to his locker. Which was right next to Sylvia's. Who was standing there, putting stuff neatly in her locker. He stuffed his things into his locker and slammed the door, leaning against it. He cleared his throat and started talking to her in his smoothest, most suave voice.  
  
"Hi. You must be new around here. I haven't seen you around. I'm Pietro Maximoff. What's your name? After school I could show you around town and maybe we could catch a movie." he almost purred. She didn't say anything, just continued putting stuff in her locker. This made him slightly angry. "I said, hi, you must be new around here. After school I could show you around town and maybe we could catch a movie." Still nothing. This made him mad. He exploded and starting yelling. "Why aren't you answering me? Are you deaf or something?!?" She closed the door to her locker, turned around, and took ear buds out of her ears.   
  
"Ah'm sorry, were yah talking tah me?" Pietro nodded. "Sylvia and no thanks, but I don't fraternize with albino playboys." He gaped at her as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards Japanese class. The other X-men present cheered softly.  
  
So what do you think? Please review. I hope this format is better. Review or I shall send my doom ninjas after you!  
  
Professor X to Magneto: I think this one is worse then you Eric.  
  
Me: Shut up! MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Strange Events

Wow. 2 reviews within an hour of each other. OO That's the fastest I've ever got reviews.   
  
Southern Gal 8: She's from the southern half of WV. Not the panhandle. The panhandle makes me hungry.  
  
EvilWhiteRaven: Glad you thought that was funny. I always try to throw a bit of humor in.  
  
Pyro Lady: Thanks for faving my story! I'll try and make the chapters a bit longer.  
  
'Nough preludes. Here's the next chap!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Strange Events  
  
LUNCHTIME  
  
Later, at lunchtime, the X-teens were all at their usual table when they heard a strident voice bellow.  
  
"I CAN'T HAVE TOFU PIZZA YOU IDIOTS! I'M ALLERGIC TO SOY AND ALL OF IT'S BYPRODUCTS! TOFU IS A BYPRODUCT OF SOY!" A minute later Sylvia came towards their table muttering under her breath about idiotic cooks. She sat down at the table and dug into her black backpack decorated in red skulls and gothic crosses. Pulling out a couple of apples and oranges, she sat on the table and went over to the pop machine, coming back with a bottle of Sunkist. She sat back down and ate the fruit, gulping down the cool soda. Kurt, who was sitting across from her and surprisingly was full, slid his leftover burger and pudding over to her. A surprised look flickered across her face and then she gave him a warm, friendly smile. She finished the food off quickly and got up, gathering all thee trash from the table and dumping it in a trashcan. She grabbed her backpack and ran off just as the bell rang. Everyone rushed off to class.  
  
GYM CLASS  
  
Kurt was in gym class with Sylvia. She had put her hair up into a high ponytail and was a white middy top and skirt with tennishoes. This looked rather strange, as she still had all her make up on. She walked over to him and said,"Thank yah fahr tha food. Apples, ahranges, and pop are good but they don't last long."  
  
He answered,"It vas nosing. Ze cooks are razer obstinate sometimes. Like dogs!" He pretended to bark and act like he didn't want to do something.  
  
She smirked and said,"Ah guess yah could put it that way."  
  
Just then the coach barked,"Hawthorn! Stop flirting and run 5 laps!"  
  
She barked back,"Yes sahr! Ah wasn't flahrting, sahr!"  
  
She ran off toward the track, leaving Kurt thinking,'She smiled. Twice. This is very strange. Maybe she's possessed. Or maybe Mesmero has her under mind control.' Then the coach barked at him, interrupting his thoughts. "Vaughner! Less daydreaming, more running!"  
  
"Yes zir!" Kurt answered as he started running.  
  
End of chap! Review or doom ninjas shall storm you!  
  
Prof. X to Mags: Do you have a cellphone? We need to call Arkham.  
  
Me: Shut up before I cage you! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Prof X to Mags: We really need to call Arkham. NOW. 


	4. After School Encounters

Yay! Reviews! Me likes reviews! Really, thanks, ya'll.  
  
Pyro Lady: Not telling! I'm not sure who I'll pair her with. I might just make up a boy and pair her up with him to avoid being too Mary-Sueish.  
  
Anigen: Not a bad idea for a Sylvia pairing. I know who Rogue's ending up with. Hint: They meet up in this chap. . And weren't you on EE?  
  
Tailfeather: I know the accents were a bit strong in the last chap. I'll try and tone them down. More flirtage attempts on the way!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After School Encounters  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG! The bell rang and students began pouring out of the school almost instantly. Sylvia stayed behind to talk to one of the teachers about an assignment. When she finished she went to her locker to get her stuff out. She was almost done when she heard an oily slick voice behind her. (Guess who!)  
  
"Hello, gorgeous. How about that movie? And I heard you were a mutant. I'm a mutant too. I can move really fast. What's your power?" Pietro purred.  
  
Sylvia slung her backpack over her shoulder, closed her locker, and turned around."Didn't Ah tell yah Ah don't want ta hang with ya? An' wah would Ah tell you my powehs? Now don't yah heve some blond bimbo tah go make out with?" And with that she walked away. Pietro stared after her agape. Then he frowned and his jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Iwillgetherandmakeherwantmebadenoughtobeg!" he declared, hitting the locker next to him. Unluckily for him, Principal Darkholme was passing by just then.  
  
"Mr. Maximoff, vandalizing school property is good for a week of detention. Please report to the study hall for an hour after school every day for the next week." she said. Pietro made a face.  
  
Outside the school Kurt was sitting on the steps waiting for Sylvia. As she approached he rose. "Kurt, what are yah doing still here?" she asked him.  
  
"I thought maybe you vould need a ride back to ze Institute. So I stayed behind for you." he answered.  
  
"That was sweet of yah, Kurt, but Ah have mah own rahde." she said, motioning towards a red, purple, and black motorcycle.  
  
"Oh. Vell I guezz you von't be needing me." he said getting ready to port back to the Institute. She grabbed his arm before he could.  
  
"Actually Ah might need yah for somethang. Mah bike's a two-seater but Ah don't know how it rahdes with two people. Care tah help meh test it?" she said.A large grin spread across the furry mutant's face.  
  
"I'd love to help you try eet out!" he said, porting to the bike and hopping on it. "Vell vhat are you vaiting for?" he called as Sylvia ran down the steps. She hopped on and put on a helmet, handing Kurt one, which he quickly put on.  
  
She started it up and yelled over the motor, "Hold on taght!" They zoomed down the the road with Kurt whooping all the way.  
  
Rogue had opted to walk home rather than ride with Scott or Jean. She needed room to think. 'I wonder if maybe I could make a potion that would allow me to touch. Probably not.' Her thoughts were of this ire. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she ran into someone, knocking him down. "Ah'm so sorreh, I didn't see yah." she apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Rogue." the person said. She looked up and it was Lance. "What've you been doing? I haven't seen you around much."  
  
"Oh, just the usual. Danger Room sessions, homework, and saving the world." she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
He laughed and said,"Really?" She nodded. "Well, I have to go pick Pietro up from detention. See you later Rogue!" He climbed in his jeep and puttered off in it.  
  
She resumed walking, but know her thoughts ran along a different stream. It wasn't long after running into Lance she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around, but there was no one there. She went on walking but used Logan's enhanced senses and detected that the person walking behind her was Gambit. "What do ya want, Swamp Rat?" she asked without turning around.  
  
"Remy jus' want t' be wit' his chere." he answered.  
  
"You can take that 'chere' stuff and shove it were tha sun don't shahne." she answered as she reached the Institute gates. She opened them and walked in. When they were about half closed a red, purple, and black motorcycle rushed through, with one of it's riders whooping loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
I'm on a roll. 2 chapters uploaded within 24 hours of each other. Review or I'll put my head in the juicer! 


	5. Delicous Dinner

Yay! New reviewer peoples!  
  
Wibble Wobble: Glad it's funny enoo!  
  
RebelRogue257: Working on the short thing. Good trouble and lots of it! .  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Delicious Dinner  
  
The motorcycle rolled into the garage for non-automobile transport and stopped. The riders took off their helmets, one being a slightly dizzy Kurt and the other a nonchalant Sylvia. She asked Kurt, "So how did it rahde?"  
  
He became more oriented as a maniacal grin spread across his face and he answered, "Zat vas ze fastest I haf ever gone! Vait till I tell Zam and Zcott and ze ozers! Boy, vill zey be jealous!" With this he disappeared in a puff of sulfurous smoke and a BAMF. Sylvia smirked for a second and then noticing Rogue staring at her cycle.  
  
"Hey, yah want ta take a spin? Tha tank's full." Rogue shook her head no. "Suit yaself." Sylvia parked the bike and strolled out, Rogue coming behind her, as she was closing the door. When they walked into the mansion, they were greeted with perky peppiness.  
  
"Like, hi, Rogue! Hi Sylvia! Like, what are you going to like, cook for supper?" Kitty (Who else? Jamie?) said.  
  
"What are tha heck yah talking about, valleh?" Sylvia said.  
  
"Oh, didn't you like, know? The day after a newbie like, comes here they have to like, cook supper, so everyone knows how their cooking like, tastes! Then everyone like, goes back to the normal schedule. Which is like, everyone takes turns like, cooking according to like, age. Funny, the days I cook, everyone like, has dates or are like, busy with paperwork or plants or, something in the like, labs or something in like, New York." Kitty ramblingly explained. Sylvia got a gleam in her eye that didn't bode well. And without another word, she marched towards the kitchen. A minute later, crashes and clangs could be heard. After 4 or 5 minutes, she poked her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ya'll don't have anythang in hyar! Tha cabinets ahre practically bare!" she yelled. She came out, motorcycle keys in hand. She went out and the purr of her bike could be heard. A second later Logan tore into the room.  
  
"Who took my bike?" he yelled loud enough for Alex to hear him. (Alex lives in Hawaii! .)  
  
"Keep yahre pants on. Nobody took yer bahke, Logan. Sylvuh has her own an she went ta get some groceries. Said tha kitchen was bahre." Rogue answered him. Logan looked relieved and went out of the room. About 15 minutes later her bike was heard again. She came into the house with 2 big paper bags and kicked the door shut with her foot. She scuttled into the kitchen straightway. The door was slamming and clanging and crashing was heard once more.  
  
3 and 1/2 hours later...  
  
Tantalizing aromas had been drifting from the kitchen for about an hour now. The boys were all starved and the girls were also rather hungry. Finally the dining room door opened and her head poked out. She bellowed, "SUPPER'S READY, YA'LL!"  
  
Everyone rushed into the dining room in a hungry stampede, taking their usual places. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes with thick creamy white gravy, green beans, corn on the cob, and cornbread. Everyone's mouth watered as Sylvia started serving them, putting a good sized portion on everyone's plate. Waiting to be served was exquisite pain. Finally everyone's plate was full and everyone was there. The Professor said grace and everyone started eating at a rather rapid pace, except for the grownups, who ate in a more reserved manner. Everyone got their fill of food and Sam was now in love with Sylvia because of her cooking. She was now Kurt's best friend because of the quality and quantity of the food on his plate. After supper everyone lay around watching TV or doing homework or reading. All were content. Until an angry Rogue came into the room.  
  
"WHO TOOK MA NEW "LEGENDS OF THE VAMPIRES BOOK"? WHO EVA DID HAD BETTA GIVE IT BACK RAGHT NOW BEFORE AH TWIST OFF THEIR HEAD!" By the end of this speech about everyone was cowering in fear. Sylvia approached Rogue and handed her a book.  
  
"Is this what yah're lookin' for? Ah found it on tha sink of tha girls bathroom. Ya have good taste in books." A few minutes later the two were in the corner discussing whether Anne Rice or Stephen King was better. (Never read either but I hate SK. Icky. Like Vicki! starts singing Icky Vicki) All were content once more until Logan came into the room.  
  
"Time for the DR session kids." he said causing all but Rogue and Sylvia to groan. Rogue because she liked them and Syl because she didn't know what they were.  
  
End chap. The DR session is up next. Can anyone guess what Syl's powers are? Homemade cinnamon rolls for anyone who can! Oh and all the food I put in my stories I've actually cooked. What she cooked is a southern fried chicken dinner. My fave. Yum. is hungry That's end of the chap and as soon as I upload this I'm gonna go make those homemade cinnamon rolls. And eat half the pan. XD 


	6. After Dinner Danger

Yay! Reviews! Chocolate for the peoples who reviewed!  
  
Pyro Lady: No, but I debated it. I might make another fic like this one but with her having Logan's powers. If you think I should, put 112 in your review. Anyone can. And yes, I'm from WV too. .  
  
Anigen: I'm Element there. And for some reason, EE won't work. -kicks EE to try to make it work-  
  
Jazzeh: She's not a prep, just really excited at times. And thankee!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After Dinner Danger  
  
Everyone except Bobby and Syl were in the DR. The doors opened and Syl walked in. She had on the normal new recruit uniform, with one change. Starting at the base of her neck and ending about mid-back, there was no back in the suit. She walked over to the others and said," Ya'll gonna start or yuh just gonna stand around?"  
  
Scott said, "We're waiting for" Just then the doors opened and Bobby skidded in. "Never mind."  
  
The intercom crackled and Logan's voice came through. "Ok. Tonight we're having a new session. In this one, you have to get through the forest and get the diamond in the temple." The intercom crackled and the area around them turned to rain forest. The X-kids started fighting through the the forest. By the time they reached the clearing, 7 of them were out. They made a run for the temple. Once they were inside, they went down the corrider. Booby, Ray, and Roberto went down due to 'flaming' balls. Then Sam and Amara went down by 'arrows'. By the time the main room was reached, only Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Tabby and Sylvia were left. They went towards the diamond when statues came out from the wall, 1 for each person, and attacked. Everyone was doing good at holding off their statue except Syl. She got backed into a corner. She made her hands into fists and closed her eyes, seeming to concentrate hard. Suddenly her eyes flew open and her hands unclenched as she jumped at the statue. Her hands were glowing silver with black flecks and wings like Angel's except gray and silver had sprouted from her back. She slashed at the monster, flying around him awkwardly. She finally slashed and burned her statue to pieces after 12 or 13 minutes. By this time the others had vanquished their foes and were waiting for her. They grabbed the diamond and the simulation ended.  
  
I know it's short, but I was in a hurry. R&R and you'll get chocolate! 


	7. Smash Goes The Wings

_**Disclaimer: I'm wearing a thong, too, Rhett, but two thongs don't make a right. **_

_**Sorry I took so long to update, but things got hectic and I lost muse for this for a while.**_

_**Silver Fire And Wings**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Smash Goes The Wings**_

After the session the X-Kids went to their respective locker rooms, showered, and changed. Rogue went to her room. Looking out the window, she watched Angel try to show Sylvia how to use her wings in various ways. (A/N: Not that way, pervs!)

Rogue smiled a little when Syl crashed. On top of Warren. She opened the window to try to hear what Warren would say. "Ugh... Training's over for today." He got up and staggered away.

"'Ello, mon cherie." Came from above her. "Chere pretty when she smile."

"Eek!" She jumped and then scowled. "Gambit!"

"The one an' only, chere. Did chere miss Remy?" He flipped down into her room.

"No, Ah didn't miss yah. And mah name ain't 'chere'! It's Rogue!" She huffed, glaring at him.

"Remy want to know if Remy's chere would go to movie wit' him."

"No, Ah won't!" Rogue snapped. Then she heard someone calling.

"Like, Rogue, where are you? I like, want you to like, try some of my new cookies!" Rogue's head snapped back to Remy.

"On second thought, sure! When do we go?"

"As soon as you ready, chere!" Rogue dashed into the bathroom and came out with a long black trenchcoat and her leather gloves on. "Let's go!" She jumped out the window and used a little Logan to land. Remy dropped behind her and led her to his bike.

They zoomed away a minute later, Rogue holding on to Remy tightly.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X_

Kurt sulked around the mansion. Amanda had seen him talking with Sylvia and now she thought he was cheating on her.

He bamfed to the roof. Sitting in his favorite spot, he stared at the sunset. After a minute, he cocked his head. _'Is zat somevone singing?'_

He crawled closer to the sound. It was a guitar strumming. And someone was singing along.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of a could-be_

_If I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Take a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness_

_And out of the sun_

_But I won't forget all _

_The ones that I love_

_Take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Take a change_

_And breakaway_

_Want to feel a warm breeze_

_Sleeping near a palm tree_

_Hear the rush of the ocean_

_Get aboard a fast train_

_Try to load a tall plane_

_Far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Take a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness_

_And out of the sun_

_But I won't forget all _

_The ones that I love_

_I gotta_

_Take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Take a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a 100 floors_

_Swingin' on revolvin' doors_

_Maybe I don't know _

_Where they'll take me_

_Gotta keep movin' on_

_Movin' on_

_Fly away_

_Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Take a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness_

_And out of the sun_

_But I won't forget _

_The place I called home_

_I gotta_

_Take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Take a change_

_And breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway..._

The voice let the last word slip off it's tongue slowly, lingeringly. Kurt blinked. That song...It was...It was..._him._ It described him well. His feelings...His life...Him... He scampered away to write the song down while it lingered in his mind. Then he was going to call Amanda.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X**_

_**Again, sorry I didn't update before, but things got busy. Pray for Janet Wells in WV, will you? She has terminal brain cancer.**_

_**Please, if you read, review! More reviews means more chapters and more Romy fluff! (And Jott. Say, who should I stick with Logan? Mystique or Storm? And what about the Prof? Say something in your reviews!)**_


	8. Queen Of Remy

_**Disclaimer: Oh, stuff a sock up your ASCII. I don't own my butt.**_

_**Just thought I'd start typing this up...**_

_**Silver Fire And Wings**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Queen Of Remy**_

"So what chere want to watch?" Remy asked Rogue.

"Somethin' scareh. Lahke...Queen of Tha Damned!" She said, pointing at a poster excitedly.

"Queen O' Th' Damned, chere? All right." He went to buy two tickets.

"Sorry, but right now only couples are allowed inside this movie." The old, wrinkled ticket-taker droned.

Remy smirked. He swept Rogue into his arms. "But madame, Remy thought he and chere were couple." In Rogue's ear he whispered, "Come on, chere. It the onl' way we get t' see th' movie."

"Please, ma'am? Remy an' Ah ahre a couple." Rogue said, putting her arms around his neck and crossing her fingers out of sight.

"All right. Enjoy the show." She handed them two tickets. They went in after they got some popcorn and diet sodas. (A/N: I don't like diet sodas.)

As they walked to their seats, they saw more than a few couples making out and as they passed one row, they saw motion on the seats. (A/N: Ewww!)

They watched the movie. At one point Rogue _squeaked._

Afterwards..."Oh my gosh that was like the best movie like ever!" _'Uh oh, I'm channeling Kit'. _

"So what chere want t' do now?"

"Well, in about 15 minutes, Kit'll have found someone else to be a guinea pig. So....the park?"

"Alright chere." They walked there, Remy walking his bike.

Rogue sat on the edge of the fountain and dragged the tips of her fingers through the water. She leaned over to get a coin from the bottom and, "Ow!"

"What de matter chere?" Remy asked, en guarde.

"Just mah back. Ah slept on it wrong." She rolled her shoulders.

"Dat all? Remy rub chere's back." He sat behind her and started kneading her back.

"Ohh, that feels good Rem!" She leaned back into his hands. (A/N: Perverts if you think of it that way!)

"Oh, so Remy's chere have special name for him?" He teased her.

"Oh cut it out!" She snapped. After a few minutes of silence, "Yah know what swamp rat? Yah aren't that bad."

"Merci chere." He leaned over her. "Remy think chere de most belle femme he ever seen."

"Thanks, Rem." She was about to say something else when _Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding._

"Oh mah gawd! It's 10! Mah curfew's at 10:16 and we're almost half an hour away from tha Instatute!"

"Don' worry chere, Remy get you there in time." Was it her or was there a little worry in his handsome face?_ 'Eek! I did not think that! Bad Rogue! Bad!'_

They got on the bike. He started it up and hit the accelerator. "EEEEEEEEEE!" They were going 95 miles an hour! "REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU! SLOW THIS DAMN THING DOWN BEFOAH WE GET KILLED!"

"Sorry chere, it's either this or be late!" At that she paled. She'd rather get killed on a bike than be late for Logan's curfew. So she sat tight. Needless to say they got there in time. He walked up to the door with her.

"Yah bettah scram swamp rat befoah they see yah and think yah're attacking meh." He opened the door.

"Didn't Remy tell chere? He an X-Men now." Rogue stared and almost fainted.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kurt was now back in with Amanda. "Zee you tomorrow, liebe!" He told her cheerfully. He hung up and walked away whistling the tune he had heard earlier.

_Crash._

_Crash._

_Crash._

The sound repeated itself. He went to it's source. Ray was flat on his back with Sylvia on top of him pounding her fist into his face.

"Tahke it back!" She yelled at him. "NOW!"

"Vhat deed Ray do?" Sylvia answered him.

"He called meh a bitch that couldn't do anything but fuck herself!" She fairly growled. More punching.

"Uh oh." Kurt bamfed away to find a grownup. (A/N: The suggestion for spelling bamfed right was barfed! LOL!)

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_**Uh oh.. Ray's in for it. Trust me. There, a chapter that's almost nothing but Rogue and Remy! How's your reaction to his being 'an X-Men'? If you read, review!**_

_**The Crazy One **_


	9. Author's Note READ IT

**Author's Note**

I am sorry that this story has not been updated for so long. I will try to remedy this. And i am going to revise it, because frankly? This. Sucks. Ass.

crazy lady


End file.
